Castelia
Spanglish Growth to power. *'Learning Spanglish' ) Empero O Espanglesü Spanglish |nation_name = Spanglish Empire |common_name = Espangles |id = 313543 |image_flag = Spanglish_Flag.jpg |image_symbol = C_arms_Spanglish.PNG |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |flaglink = The Spanglish Flag |national_motto = "Proteckt Humanide Racti" ( ) ( : "Protect Human rights") |national_anthem = A Patriote Go on ("Oh Patriot Go on") |royal_anthem = |image_map = Spanglish.png |capital = Faustanious |largest_city = Romania |official_languages = , Spanglish |regional_languages = |demonym = Spanglish(English), Hespangles/Hespanglese (Spanglish) |government_type = Constitutional monarchy |rulertitle = Monarch |govthead = Gustavue Dergçi |govttitle = Chancellor |ruler = Reig Faust |govtoff = Laphet Degeurçie |offtitle = Prinçipe |govtoff2 = Carlitos Desea |offtitle2 = Caveza Parliament |govtoff3 = Antony Triüeinphel |offtitle3 = Principle Corteze |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = |formation_date = 25, February 2009 |formation_event = Secession |formation_date2 = 26 February 2009 |formation_event2 = Bill of Formation |formation_date3 = 13 Devember 2009 |formation_event3 = |area = 2,750,000 km² |population = 56,800,000 |ethnicity = Mixed |allies = None |currency = Zino (SPz) |gdpyear = 2011 |gdp = z 4.034 trillion |gdppercapita = SPz 62,424 |literacy = 99% |time_zone = }}The Spanglish Empire, El Emperor Espanglese or O Emperor Espanglesü (Spanglish) is a huge, safe nation, remarkable for its keen interest in its people. Its compassionate population are fiercely patriotic and enjoy great social equality; they tend to view other, more capitalist countries as somewhat immoral and corrupt. The Spanglish Empire is working on being the worlds leading international bank and becoming a world power through banking. Nation Information :'' The Spanglish Empire is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 356 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Spanglish Empire work diligently to produce Aluminum and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons The Spanglish Empire will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of The Spanglish Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Spanglish Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Spanglish Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The Spanglish Empire will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Stats History The Spanglish Empire arrosed after the demolition of the Roman Empire. The people left after the fall of Rome, were alone and unsafe to any other nation attack. They decided to create there own nation, with almost the same government type as the Republic Rome. After years of reformation and building the nation up, The Spanglish people decided to start trade with Africa and the middle east. The Republic of Spangle, became the empire known today by a King called Faustino The Great, He began to use the great military force of The Spanglish Empire To take over all of and most of and the city-states of , He then decided to go for he succeed on the control of all of northern Africa. The Republic of Spangle then became the Spanglish Empire. After the control and victory of Egypt two groups were formed; The Rovertios The King side of people, The Revolutionarioes. The Revolutionarioes were unsuccessful on changing Spangle, But after the Power was given to King Faust, he created branches of power, giving the people more and more rights. The Spanglish Empire had a Very tragic and bloody war versus The Phoenix Empire, Which lasted 10 years. Over 100,000 Soldiers died. The war started when the Phoenix Empire attacked 10 trade-ships and then declared war on the Spanglish Empire. The Spangle soldiers reached the capitol of The Phoenix Empire and took it over. When the news got around the Spanglish people were happier than ever, Nationalism grew. The Spanglish Empire decided to give back the capital of The Phoenix people, in exchange the new nation of the people controlling the capital will never declare war on Spanglish or attack any Spanglish people or ships or anything. The Spanglish Empire gave them 50 million in Zino For reconstruction. Family History Wars First Civil war Was the civil war that occur when the Spanglish Empire changed from Republic to Monarch. Mayor battles took place on land. Most famous battles are, The battles of Castellan, and Gustav. Two of thew most famous cities in The Spanglish Empire. The battle that the most Spanglish people Died was The battle of Castellan, Almost one million Spangles died in the battle the Monarch side won by 10,000 men. The battle of Gustav the Republican side won by 1,000 men. In all the total Spangle died in the civil war was enough to bankrupt the nation. But the winning of the Monarchs and the Faust Dynasty changed the nation and got it back on it's feet. The Second Great Civil War The Second Great Civil war was the war that almost split the Spanglish Empire in two. Mayor battles, The battle of Cartage, Of The Mediterranean. The battle of Cartage took place in the Holy city Of Jerusalem, 150,000 men died that day led by Genera Joseph, the Democracy side lost that battle. The battle of thew Mediterranean was a great naval battle of over 300,000 ships and the Democracy side lost. In the end the war was a tie and the Monarch decided to set up a Constitutional monarch. Phoenix African War The Spanglish Empire Responded to the Declaration of war from the Phoenix Empire and tries to take over the whole western peninsula of Europe. After the taking over of almost all of the peninsula, The Spanglish Navy took down the harbor of the Phoenix. The Spanglish soldiers than arrived minutes later to take the city of Mostrak over. The Soldiers than demolished the harbor city of the phoenix. After 10 hours then the soldiers and tanks of the Spanglish Empire reached the Capital. city of The Phoenix Empire. The Atlantic War This war took place on every side and coast line of the Atlantic Ocean. Mayor battles, The battle of Brazil, The battle of South Africa. The Spanglish Empire joined the allied versus the African powers. The Battle of Brazil was one big battle, African forces took over Brazil's coast line, The Spanglish Empire and Espanola and English forces took down The African forces at Bazil. But the greatest battle was the Battle Of South Africa. The Ships of The Spanglish Empire the Espanol, France, and England and took down the South African Empire that had a very strong Navy, The allies won by that battle by 1% chance. Provi-Spangle war This war was one of the most difficult war ever fought in Spanglish History. Unfortunate. the war was a tie. 20,000 soldiers deployed from Providence, shocked the Spanglish empire up, after a very long golden age of growth. 18,000 Spanglish soldiers were killed in defending the nation, and almost 26,000 soldiers lost in battle. The providence was not able to take over the Spanglish lands but did not win neither. Both nations did not lose nor won. Lots of soldiers were killed but a peace offer was sent to the Spanglish King in 2/9/2010. The Spanglish Empire agreed. The war ended that same day. Government Branch Executive Branch Monarch: The king has the power to veto and over power any other law created by the parliament. The king has absolute power of the armed forces, but cannot declare war on any other nations without the parliament vote. The king is supreme judge of the Supreme court of The Spanglish Empire. The king control parliament budget and national budget as with the parliament as assistance. the power of the King is limited by the Spanglish Constitution. The King has a contract with the people to protect their human rights. The King can be kicked out of power if his actions are considered unconstitutional. A new Dynasty can be voted into power by the people and parliament. Everything that the king does is viewed by the supreme court. The king has "O Minstires" Which are like the presidents cabinet. Here are some; Minstire ot Deffensi(Minister of Deffence), Mistire ot tesorerí(minister of Treasury) and Minstire ot Guerri(Minister of War), These ministers are chosen by the king every ten years. Legislative Branch Parliament: The parliament has the power to create laws and control the Kings Budget. They can limit the kings action if it protects him and his family. The parliament can also Override the presidents judgment in law. The Parliament presidents are chosen by the people of the state. Parliament presidents are president of that state in the empire. The Empire has several states, The capitol state is controlled by the King. Parliament president represent that region and people in parliament and are in charge of making the law in that state. Section on this article. Parliament can also pass laws as well, after being looked by the king, then goes to the Supreme Court. The parliament are presidents voted from states of the Spanglish Empire Judicial Branch Cortez: Are the Judges of the nation, the supreme leaders of the law. They can decide any action by the king, Parliament, and peoples action are unconstitutional by Judicial review. If the Cortez find a law unconstitutional and the law has to be destroyed and vetoed or re-written, by parliament. The Supreme court can impeach the King and judge him if his actions are unconstitutional. Government Branch tables About The Language :'' About: Spanglish Language, is a languege mixture from the Spanish and English, with a little of Italian language in it. Thats why it is so hard to learn. Example: What (English) Que (Spanish) Rispetto a(Italian) Quelopty (Spanglish) other Examples like: *Proteckt- Protect in english *Respacto- Respect in english *o- El(Spanish) the in English *Coputarli- Computer in english Mostly similar but remember the Spanglish Language is clostly related to English and Spanish. Military : The military of the Spanglish Empire Consist of four branches, the military of the Spanglish Empire is a very unique but simple. Society The society of the Spanglish Empire are a very diverse people and are represented by the speakers in parliament. Education In The Spanglish nation education is the top priority in the nation, education is provided by the government and education is by force. No kid is allowed to Stay at home or not go to school for 30 days.Every single student in the Spanglish Empire has to go to school is the Law. Schools are from 6 A.M. to 4 P.m. Monday through Saturday. Education is compulsory until the 12th grade. Mayor Cities 1) Faustanious 2) Romania 3) Quisquella Medium City 1) Costanse 2) Santiagero 3) Derigon 4) Mionemon 5) Madrix Smaller Cities 1) Hatieones 2) longsked 3) Humanided 4) Commun 5) Rique 6) Bellanoes Military Service Ages 18 through 36 are allowed to join the military. If join the military they are forced to sign a contract, if contract violated the soldier will go to prison for 5 years. The soldiers are sent to the sections of the military by test score, fore each different type of score the soldier will be sent to that section. 10% of taxes go to the military. Laws are the mayor priority in the Spanglish Empire. If a person brakes the law they must be judge by one of the sects of the Cotezës. If the Law that is broken and are national laws are to be moved to the cortez the supreme court, The laws are enforce by region cops. Each region of the Spanglish Empire have their Law enforces. If the Criminal is Braking mayor laws in two or more regions the Government law Enforcement drop in The SNP, The Spangle National Police or in Spanglish, Spanglish Nacionale Policiase. Sports The most famous Sport in Spangle has to be Baseball, The Spanglish Empire contain some of the most prestige teams and leagues in the world. The Spanglish baseball consist of over 60 teams. The Romanos, Faustinieros, Espanoles. These are some of the best teams in the tournament of Spanglish. The second greatest sport is Soccer or Socker in Spanglish. The Spanglish Empire contain two teams Internationally. Music The theme mostly listens to in the Spanglish Empire is the Bachata which originated in the Dominican Republic, also the Merengue and Salsa. Health The Spanglish empire has a universal health-care program called O Pograme Universamu Bene or the O.P.U.B. which give everyone in the nation even the lowest of the classes health care. The average lifespan of a Spangler is 95 years to 110 years of age. Doctors in the program are payed depending on there specialty. There are over a million government run hospitals and over half a million private hospitals States and Regions The Spanglish Empire separates its land into states that are controlled by the president chosen by the people to represent them in parliament. Each state has there own culture and believes but are controlled by the head of state or the King. There are 23 states in the Spanglish Empire. The states borders are based on culture and Geography. States(Capital) *(State) Faustanious(Faustanious) *Frankish( Costanse) *Castellano (Quisquella) *Hispañola (Madrix) *Harabisca (Santiagero) *North Afrika (Commun) *Medie Afrika (Hatieanes) *Afrike Oesti (Rique) *Ieste Osderma (Germaniedi) *Norti Italie (Longsked) *Latina(Romania) *Sur Iralie (Avillano) *Osgerma (Humanided) *Prorushea(Mionemon) *Norti Gressia (Hetiones) *Gressia (Athens) *Terkushi (Samsun) *Norti Precush (Derigon) *Sur Precush (Balleanoes) *Jerusalem (Jerusalem) *Mesopotemië (Boçie) *Angles (Londone) *Eqypçio (Cirro) The Spanglish Flag This Flag had many figures and many changes to the flag. This flag Represents honor and justice above all the cross in the middle represents the crost of crist. And the White on the sides represents the nation and how it is tied and crosses with each other protecting it from injust. The red on the sides of the flag represent the blood shead for that country and at last the blue represent justice, stability in society the Spanglish Empire. Flags Before Economy The Spanglish Empire produces Aluminum and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. The Spanglish Empire has became rich with the selling of Oil and even more profits selling aluminum, Because of the oil production of the nation El Port A Tue became one of the well known port in Europe. The Spanglish Empire Export z13 billion worth of oil and Imports z3 billion worth of natural and manufactured goods. The oil profit went up 25% and the aluminum profits went up 5%. the Spanglish Empire helps other nations with oil, giving away z2 million or 1,960,000 million Dollars to small nation that the Spanglish Empire wants to become a Democracy. The Spanglish Empire depends on its very high tech and long highway that run through every mayor city in the Spanglish Empire. ' Spangle Mayor highway; Sp1, Sp2, Sp5, and Fd1, they run through mayor regions and then separates into sects in the region called Rd#'. Also the railway provided the best way to transport any good into, or outside of the country. Economic Crisis the Spanglish Empire had a very big economic drop. When the Second civil war ended the Spanglish empire was so in debt that the Zino was not even worth the paper it was printed on. 20 Zino didn't even got you a loaf of bread. Until the discovery of oil the economy kept raising. Economic Boom The Spanglish Empire boosted its economy and its Surplus money, by selling tech. Making e very good profit out of selling technology, 50 tech for 3 million was a very good price for the Spanglish Empire. Bringing about 2 million worth of profit. z3,000,000 came to the nation every week, and 50 tech came out of The Spanglish Empire. The Spanglish Empire spent over z50 million on Infrastructures and technology, boosting the taxes coming to the Empires Government to about 20 million. Top Spanglish Companies *- Comorale: Steel Company- up z300,000 *- Petry Compañi: Petroleum company- up z5,000,000 *- Multe Paple: Paper company- up z20,000 *- Bret: Car company- up z10,000,000 *- Greph: Computer comp.- up, z120,000,000 Updated: 11/1 2010 The economy of the Spanglish Empire fell do to the lost of trade agreements, the Spanglish Government lost over 20,000,000 Zinos in the first months. A few months later the Government found a new trade agreement and the economy is slowly picking itself up. Mayor Building and Wonders Of Spangle *'The Great Monfuege Stadium': This is were all The mayor championships match up of almost every team and sport takes place. Located at Romania. *'O Guan ot o Pertal': The biggest building In Faustanious Over 2,000 floors, Standing master piece of Spanglish engineering. *'Port A Tue': The biggest and most famous port in the Spanglish Empire, located in Faustanious. *'Castillë De o Cortez': This is the big house, located at Faustanious, and a second building at Madrix, big court cases takes place in this building, one important case was Drake Vs. The Spangle. Drake Vs Spangle was about freedom of speech during war time. Drake loosed because in the constitution it states, Freedom of Speech can be limited to a certain degree if there was a present danger, at that point the Spanglish Empire was at war with The African powers. *'Castillo Noble': Center of the city of Faustanious and were the King Lives while King of The Spanglish Empire. *'Krespher Bridge': Is the longest brige, cuts through The southern peninsula of Spain and into North west Africa on Spanglish Territories. *'Banko De Nacionale': The National bank of The Spanglish Empire, holds most of the nations wealth. created when the Empire was The Spangle Republic. *'Banko Governtale': The bank created for government use only. The Bank cannot be touched by other citizens. *'Hospecial Fausti': The most famous and most expensive doctors work here. The best care in the world. *'Ministerrioss Forgino': The foreign ministry controls outside problem including outside affairs. *'La Offisine Espanglese': The best and most trained spies are given jobs after training. *'Castillo O Defesa Espangles': The Defense building, like the pentagon is to United States of America. Proclamations And other Documents *'Equal Rights Order': This is a famous document declaring the equality of every human conquers colored or with any disabilities. This order document states that any Racist or Physical adjustments or treating any human different that the other/ lowering there class can be consulted in a court house. These type of injustice by the defense or the one tried can led to a lose in 10,000 Zinos to 50,000 Zinos. or if the practice by the person is too much that person can last up to 30 days in prison. The person being offended must have proof. or eye witness. *'Decleration of Espanola': This document is the declaration of Independence of Espanola, Espanola seeks to have there Independence and Takes it to the court of the Spanglish Empire. The Spanglish Empire gave Espanola there Independence, and also help write there Constitution. *'Freedom Of Seas': is a treaty between nations declaring the right to sail and use the ocean as pleased. The Conditions are No Dumping of any type of waste on free waters, and no fishing on another nations fishing grounds. But they may sail through. The freedom of the seas is still in debate in the European Council And The Global Nations. But The Spanglish Believed in the Freedom Of the seas and will enforce it. *'Open Borders Act': This documents was passed to limit the stay of outsiders and enforce Immigration. In other to stay in the Spangle lands the person has to be in the country for at least 15 years, That person to become a citizen must take a test to become a citizen. The person may first apply for residency in other to stay in the country for that long. If the person fails he can take the test again but with a higher charge. That's what the document states. *'Drug Enforcement Act': the Act was passed because too much illegal drugs kept coming in. The Act puts Border control offices to search any person coming in and out of the nation. All cars coming in must be searched. The shall be no drugs coming in. *'Declaration of Wars Act': The King's declaration of war can be vetoed by the Parliament. If any type of solders are overseas for more than a month without declaration of War, Parliament has control and can bring them back. Documents Pending.. *'Europe Union Article': This article units all of Europe under one alliance. Category:Nations Category:The Spanglish Empire Category:Orange team Category:Christian nations Category:Nations of Europe Category:Empires Category:Spanglish-speaking nations